Mariposas
by weasleymadchen
Summary: One-shot. Luna Nueva. “Tienes frío?”- me cuestionó levantando una ceja, era un día inusualmente soleado y caluroso.“Qué?”“Temblaste”- contestó simplemente y yo sentí que me ruborizaba.“Eh… no”- ¿Qué iba a decirle? ‘Me hiciste temblar?’ Me reí de mi misma.


**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece... lamentablemente ni siquiera el deseo loco de tener a Jake para mí porque estoy segura que media humanidad lo siente también.. ahora gradezcámosle a Meyer por haber creado algo tan .. no perfecto pero por ello perfecto.. como Jacob Black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mariposas"- dije sonriendo ligeramente

"Qué?" – me preguntó mi mejor amigo dejando por un momento de lavar su auto

"Nada, es solo que.."- y me quedé callada porque por alguna extraña razón que no lograba identificar el agujero de mi pecho me dolió

"Bells?"- de pronto lo tenía frente a mi, Jacob Black, con el torso desnudo como de costumbre y unos shorts negros bastante favorecedores al tono rojizo de su piel, me miraba con una ceja levantada

Estábamos en su garaje; él, limpiando el Volskwagen que tanto trabajo y esfuerzo le había costado armar y yo, sentada en el piso, escuchando como me contaba de la última pelea que Paul había tenido con un chico de su escuela, mientras observaba el jardín de los Black. Unas mariposas azules revoloteaban cerca de nosotros.

"No pasa nada, Jake"- le dije con una media sonrisa que no llegó a mis ojos. Crucé los brazos para mantener unido mi pecho. Él me observó un momento y se agachó para encontrarse a mi altura. Luego, volteó a ver el jardín.

"Cuál es el problema con las mariposas?"- cuestionó interesado y algo preocupado por lo que pude deducir de su expresión.

"No lo sé"- le respondí sinceramente. Los oscuros ojos de Jake inspeccionaban mi rostro y mi postura, supuse que tratando de comprenderme. Pero ni siquiera yo lo hacía en ese momento. Realmente, ¿cuál era el problema con las mariposas? ¿Por qué habían activado el doloroso agujero que, yo creía, estaba siendo tapado en ese momento por la presencia de mi sol personal?

"Es porque son azules Bella?- inquirió él mirándome profundamente a los ojos y yo perdí el piso por un instante, hasta que sentí la caliente mano de Jacob sobre mi hombro. ¿Cómo era posible que ese chico me conociera tanto? No podía ser. ¿Cómo sabía que el azul…? No pude continuar con mi autointerrogatorio porque si seguía con esa línea de pensamiento iba a quebrarme y no quería hacerlo. Sólo lo miré con el ceño ligeramente fruncido por la confusión. Y él entendió. Como siempre.

"He notado que no te gusta el azul" contestó a mi pregunta muda con una seguridad que me sorprendió.

"Cómo?"- cuestioné. ¿Cómo sabía tanto sobre mí sin que yo se lo dijera?

"Bueno…"- y sonrió de medio lado- "nunca te pones nada azul, al menos que sean tus jeans. Cuando ves que me pongo algo azul frunces el ceño"- abrí mucho los ojos, no me había dado cuenta que hacía eso- "y como esos hay miles de detalles… hasta cuando escribes en tus cuadernos de la escuela, jamás usas lapicero azul."

"Eres increíble Jake"- dije simplemente tras dejar atrás el estupor que me había causado su explicación. Él me sonrió con esa sonrisa de antes que me encantaba, con MI sonrisa, y yo sonreí también, como un reflejo natural al verlo tan feliz. Sentí una punzada en el pecho, pero no como las que percibía cuando pensaba en… bueno, ésta era diferente. Era como un pinchazo de una aguja que cocía el agujero, lo cerraba. Me sorprendí mucho, Jacob no solo tapaba el terrible hueco que había dentro mío. Lo estaba curando.

Sonreí más y él me acarició la mejilla con suavidad, cerré los ojos ante la sensación de calor. Volví a abrirlos al sentir un vacío extraño, el ya se había parado y había vuelto a su labor de lavar el Volkswagen.

"Lo sé"- dijo riéndose. No lo entendí, ¿a qué se refería? Pero recordé lo último que le había dicho y me reí yo también. Claro… Jacob sabía que era increíble.

"Que modesto Black"

"No tengo por que serlo tratándose de ti"- me contestó guiñándome un ojo- "te conozco demasiado"- eso era cierto, era una verdad absoluta.

"Lo sé"- dije yo mirándolo con cariño. ¿Merecía yo, un conjunto de retazos de persona, tener en mi vida a alguien como Jacob Black? ¿Alguien que me quería tal cual estaba -toda rota- pero que a la vez hacía lo imposible por recomponerme? ¿Merecía que arriesgara su vida, y la del resto de la manada, todas las noches para salvar mi, para nada valioso, pellejo de Victoria?

No, ni un poco.

Una sensación de Deja Vu me invadió. Esta situación y mi relación con Jake se parecía -en este aspecto- más de lo que me había dado cuenta a todo lo vivido con… Edward (respira Bella). Siempre tenía más de lo que me correspondía. Yo era muy poca cosa para merecer que Edward me hubiera querido y cuidado en su momento, que los Cullen se hubieran arriesgado para evitar que James me matara, que Jake me hubiera aceptado tras meses sin hablar con él, que fuera mi mejor amigo, que me hubiera confiado la verdad acerca de ser hombre lobo, que los de la manada me protegieran, que este- para nada aparento 16 años- chico me quisiera tanto, que me apoyara en mis locuras de motocicletas y búsquedas de lugares mágicos en el bosque, que se interesara por conocerme y me tuviera en un pedestal como sabía que lo hacía. Muy, muy poca cosa.

Me escocían los ojos, volteé mi rostro para que no estuviera en el campo de visión de Jake. Me sentía tan insignificante, tan estúpida. Lágrimas empezaron a caer y yo las limpié con rapidez. Había mucho silencio, ¿por qué Jacob no me seguía contando esa historia graciosa sobre Paul? Miré hacia donde se encontraba mi amigo. Él estaba callado, pensativo.

"Qué pasa Jake?"- pregunté intranquila. Estaba muy serio.

"No mucho Bells"- respondió sin mirarme. Pasaba un trapo rojo por la ventana mojada de su auto.

Ok. Algo no iba bien. Me levanté del suelo y caminé hacía él, que seguía concentrado en el carro.

"Jake"- lo llamé y no me miró. Me mordí el labio preocupada- "Jake, mírame"- no lo hizo. Empecé a molestarme- "Jacob Black díme que te pasa"- le exigí.

Él volteó lentamente y clavó su mirada triste en mis ojos. Me descompuse por completo. Estábamos tan conectados, sus emociones y las mías iban juntas, unidas por una lazo sobrenatural, sólo posiblemente existente entre un hombre lobo y una patética adolescente "normal" con un ex novio vampiro. Alcé mi brazo y tomé su mano con cuidado, apretándola ligeramente.

"Qué tienes?"- cuestioné en un susurro

"Tengo miedo de no poder curarte Bella"- me contestó con mucha intensidad.

Me quedé de piedra. Allí, parada, cogiéndole la mano, me pregunté si tal vez yo no estaba a punto de transformarme en loba, porque Jacob parecía haber escuchado mis pensamientos tal como lo hacía con su manada.

"Qué?"- fue lo único que pude decir.

"Nada, olvídalo". Me respondió mirando hacia otro lado y soltando mi mano. Me esquivaba.

"Como si pudiera olvidar un comentario como ese Jacob"- le reproché.

Me miró de nuevo. En sus ojos se mostraba arrepentimiento. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que en ese instante deseaba poder retirar sus palabras; pero a la vez no, al mismo tiempo quería ser honesto conmigo, como siempre.

Continuó en silencio, y me miraba como queriendo decirme muchas cosas, cosas que no se atrevía a mencionar en voz alta… por miedo a herirme. Lo sabía, le preocupaba que yo pudiera desmoronarme ante lo que me había dicho y ante lo que quería decir.

"Habla ya, Jake"- le pedí con los bordes del agujero escociendo.

"Sabes que quiero que seas feliz, no Bells?"- me preguntó con delicadeza, su voz ronca me llegó a lo más profundo del alma: otro cálido pinchazo para cerrar el hueco de mi pecho. Yo asentí. ¿A dónde nos iba a llevar esta conversación? Se acercó a mi y me limpió con un dedo una lágrima que no me había percatado de haber producido.- "Y yo intento hacerlo, trato de que sientas felicidad, de que sientas que vale la pena vivir cada día y no sólo sobrevivir Bella"- me dijo con una dulzura que me penetró en el cuerpo y lo recorrió por completo- "Pero a veces siento que no puedo lograrlo"- cada milímetro de su hermoso rostro denotaba tristeza- "Por más que te haga reir, que me digas que estás bien y que te distraiga hablándote sobre mil cosas, por más que tu logres vivir de verdad en algunos momentos"- yo ya no hacía nada para evitar que las lágrimas mojaran mis mejillas- "se que… en el fondo no eres feliz, que no te permites serlo porque… mierda"- vi como fruncía el ceño- "sigues anclada en el pasado y no puedes seguir adelante, porque los pedazos que quedan de tu corazón no te dejan, porque te hacen recordarlo con detalles tan insignificantes como la música o el color azul"- lo observé sorprendida mientras me traspasaba el dolor- "y sufres Bells, sufre demasiado"- sus oscuros ojos estaban aguados, la conexión que teníamos lo hacia llorar conmigo, me odié a mi misma por traspasarle mis torturados sentimientos. Quería alejarme de él para que no se sintiera así, para que él si pudiera ser feliz, como yo no podía serlo. Pero me cogió ambas manos y me trasmitió su calor, reconfortándome- "No voy a parar hasta que seas feliz Bella, te lo prometo"- terminó con una sonrisa triste.

Me desmoroné más por dentro. Jake, mi Jake, no podía desperdiciar su vida intentando que yo volviera a ser una persona completa. Era todo mi culpa, lo había convertido en mi muleta, en mi aire, en mi luz. Lo necesitaba tanto para vivir que lo había condenado a estar conmigo siempre. Un aplauso para Isabella Swan, la persona más egoísta del planeta.

"Jake"- logré decir mientras me abrazaba y me hacia sentir como la persona más querida del mundo. Beso mi cabello y su calidez me rodeo totalmente.

"Te quiero Bells" murmuró encima de mi cabeza sin soltarme. Punto tras punto el agujero se iba cerrando y yo no entendía nada. Supuse que Jacob me había estado curando durante largo tiempo sin que yo me diera cuenta. Sus rayos de sol, su felicidad y mi felicidad momentanea cuando estaba junto a él me habían estado recomponiendo de a pocos, haciendo que la herida cicratizara.

A pesar de eso, yo sabía que iba a quedar una marca ahí, jamás iba a poder librarme por completo de Edward. Nunca, porque lo amaba. Pero mi alma si podía reconstruirse, es más, lo estaba haciendo más y más cada segundo que compartía con Jake. Y tal vez, con el tiempo, mi corazón, con su cicatriz incluida, podría estar completo nuevamente, tal vez podría volver a amar… y no amar a cualquier persona, amar a Jacob. Los pedazos en vías de recomposición de mi corazón latieron con fuerza ante ese pensamiento. Yo ya amaba al hombre lobo que me rodeaba con sus brazos a mi manera. Era lo único importante que quedaba en mi vida. Era mi motivo para seguir, para intentar vivir y no sólo sobrevivir como él decía. Él me había salvado y lo continuaba haciendo cada día.

"Lamento haberte hecho llorar diciéndote todo esto Bella"- escuché que me decía Jacob soltándome un poco y mirándome a la cara. Limpió los rezagos de mi rostro con sus dos pulgares y yo sentí que temblaba ligeramente ante su contacto- "pero íbamos a tener que hablar de esto en algún momento"

"Si"- concordé con él mientras sus manos se alejaban de mi rostro. ¿Por qué me soltaba?- "Tienes razón. Es sólo que… es un tema difícil para mí Jake"

"Lo sé Bells. Creeme, lo sé"- su mirada era muy intensa.

Sentí que perdía el equilibrio. Mis últimas cavilaciones me había dejado un poco mareada: Jacob era mi vida. Y por la forma en la que me observaba en ese momento sabía que yo era la suya.

Me di cuenta que estaba teniendo una revelación: si yo seguía con mi relación con Jake como ésta venía siendo, si continuábamos con nuestra mutua necesidad del otro, si él seguía procupándose y cuidándome como lo hacía, si dejábamos que nuestra conexión creciera y creciera, si nos queríamos cada día más como hasta ahora, y si él seguía esperando que yo le correspondiera de la forma en la que él me amaba; yo iba, mas pronto que tarde, amarlo en serio, es decir, amarlo por completo, como él lo hacía. Yo podía llegar a amarlo como pareja, pensé con una seguridad que me dejó helada. Tal vez nunca podría amar a nadie como había amado y aún amaba, lastimosamente, a Edward. Pero si podía imaginarme una vida con Jacob, podía ver en mi cabeza imágenes de él y yo cogidos de la mano, caminando por la playa como en estos días lo hacíamos, como fotos de nosotros abrazados en mi auto, en el suyo, en el sillón, en nuestro tronco, incluso besándonos a la orilla del mar… con la luna en medio del cielo… por Dios. ¿En qué momento habían cambiado mis sentimientos hacia el maravilloso hombre que estaba frente mío de amistad platónica a amistad/posible noviazgo?

"Bella, se qué es una pregunta un poco tonta después de todo esto pero, ¿estás bien? Te ves un poco… turbada"- me dijo mi lobo.

"Si Jake"- tarde en responderle- "estoy bien"- me miró dudoso- "o por lo menos voy a estarlo"- agregué segura de mis palabras y él me dirigió una encantadora media sonrisa que me hizo sentir escalofríos en la columna.

"Tienes frío?"- me cuestionó levantando una ceja, era un día inusualmente soleado y caluroso.

"Qué?"

"Temblaste"- contestó simplemente y yo sentí que me ruborizaba.

"Eh… no"- ¿Qué iba a decirle? 'Me hiciste temblar?' Me reí de mi misma.

"Eres una chica extraña Isabella Swan"- sentenció Jake negando con la cabeza y con alegría en los ojos. El mal momento ya había pasado.

"¿Qué? ¿Recién lo notas?"- pregunté sonriéndole

"Por supuesto que no"- aclaró alejándose un poco de mí y volviendo a limpiar la ventana del Volkswagen con el trapo rojo, volteó a mirarme- lo extraño es parte esencial de tu personalidad, vives rodeada de lo extraño, te atrae lo extraño… y lo extraño se siente muy atraído por ti"- agregó guiñándome un ojo y sonriéndome de una manera demasiado… sexy para ser legal. Sentí que se me subían los colores a la cara mientras interiorizaba su indirecta y miraba con el corazón latiendo a mil al licántropo que lavaba su carro y silbaba despreocupadamente

Me sentía tan rara, tan… viva. Me ardía el rostro, dentro de mi pecho algo que cada vez tenía una forma más definida palpitaba rápidamente, mi respiración sonaba fuerte y me sudaban las manos. No me había sentido así desde… mierda. Abrí los ojos como platos y agradecí al cielo que Jake no me estuviera mirando en ese momento porque parecía una típica adolescente frente al chico más guapo de la escuela. Me avergoncé de mi misma porque noté que me estaba comiendo a Jacob con la mirada y eso no era normal. Pero es que… ¿qué carajo había pasado conmigo? Mi gran revelación me había trastornado por completo. Seguía viendo a Jake como mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, pero ahora también lo observaba como una mujer mira a un hombre… a un delicioso hombre. Tragué saliva y traté de pensar en otra cosa.

"Y Jake, ¿al final que pasó con Paul y ese chico del instituto?- le pregunté

Mala idea.

Se giró por completo hacía mí y pude ver con mis nuevos ojos post-revelación el perfecto cuerpo de Jacob. Ok, no es que nunca hubiera notado que era atractivo, es más, se lo había dicho. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ahora yo lo veía en serio, era algo así como si me hubiera quitado un velo de los ojos. Jake no era solamente atractivo… era un dios o algo parecido.

Se rió de esa forma ronca y encantadora con la que lo hacía cuando pensaba en algún momento divertido de su manada y se me movió el piso.

Volví a sentir pinchazos agradables en mi pecho mientras la agujita cerraba cada vez más el agujero y yo sonreía como idiota.

De pronto, cuando Jake se sacudió el corto cabello con la mano y me dedico Mi sonrisa, percibí algo demasiado extraño incluso para mí: mariposas. Sí, esas benditas mariposas que habían iniciado todo el día de hoy; pero eso no era lo raro, lo que en verdad me sorprendió al punto de dejarme en shock fue que las mariposas no se encontraban haciendo de las suyas en el jardín, sino que yo las sentía revoloteando en mi estomago… tenía mariposas en el estómago por Jacob Black!! Y además, aunque no pudiera verlas, esas nefastas mariposas, esta segura, no eran azules. Podría haber apostado lo que más quería en ese momento, que, irónicamente, era Jake, a que esos bichitos cosquilludos eran de color marrón oscuro, muy oscuro y muy brillante. Como los atrayentes ojos del licántropo que se encontraba en frente mío contándome alegremente sobre Paul y su pelea de colegio.

Me mordí el labio y las mariposas color ojos-de-Jake se esparcieron por todo mi cuerpo, rápidas como corriente eléctrica.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Ahora era oficialmente amante de las mariposas.

* * *

** Hola :) ... heme aquí publicando por fin la verdaderamente primera historia que escribí sobre Jacob y Bella.. hace ya mucho tiempo... recién ahora tuve tiempo de subirla pero bueno... **

**sería hiper mega archi duper ( y otras palabras superlativas por el estilo) genial que me dejaran un review dandome su opinión acerca de este pequeño intento de .. autoexpresión tras haber releido Luna Nueva en verano XD**

**por faaaa :) a que si lo hacen? **

**gracias por leer**

**weasleymadchen (alias: yo :P)**


End file.
